


Quit Your Whinning and Jump on That

by FicklePickleTickle



Series: Lemme see your peacock [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Allison's POV, Cora Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Cora likes to push Derek's possesive buttons, Gen, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Mutual Pining, pathetic pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3765619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FicklePickleTickle/pseuds/FicklePickleTickle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison thinks Stiles brought home some girl he picked up at the club last night and she's totally going to whoop both their asses. Oh, wait. It's just Cora. And they're eating cereal out of a bowl. Derek is going to freeeeak when Allison tells him this on their next spa day. Allison doesn't have to though because Cora and Stiles become best friends forever after that. And it seems like Cora is pushing the right buttons to get Derek to make a move on Stiles. Finally!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quit Your Whinning and Jump on That

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third part to whatever this is. It reads fine alone, I think? Pretty sure. But you can go read that other two because you're nice like that and it'll make me feel good. It's a symbiotic relationship, really. Also, it's not beta'd and I know I tend to switch out the tenses. I tried to go back and fix them but you know how that goes.

Allison woke up with a nasty hangover. After being friends with Lydia for as long as she has, she shouldn’t even be surprised at this point. Clubbing with Lydia always ends up a mess. At least Allison didn’t throw up in her purse this time. At least she doesn’t think she did. She grunts as someone on the bed moves, probably Lydia.

 

Allison doesn’t quite remember anything after leaving Derek’s apartment. She remembers doing the _Peacock_ routine with Lydia and Stiles. She also remembers the look on Derek’s face whenever Stiles would shake his ass and it makes her snort and _that_ makes her head throb.

 

Tequila shouldn’t be this painful.

 

Somehow someone presses a limb to her bladder. Allison makes a squeaky noise and climbs out of the puppy pile currently in the middle of Lydia’s gigantic bed and into the bathroom just in time.  She never would have lived it down if she hadn’t made it. The pack still makes fun of Isaac for that one time he thought he was in the restroom and it he was actually in the linen closet. That was like five years ago.

 

Allison is washing her hands when she hears Stiles’ laughter from the kitchen followed by another person laughing. A girl’s laughter. Did Stiles come back with a girl? Allison stares at her reflection, wide eyed, surprised and looking like a turd warmed over. She blinks the image away and turns to leave the restroom, determined to give both Stiles and whatever bimbo he brought to Lydia’s house a piece of her mind.

 

How dare Stiles do this to Derek? Derek is a wonderful wolf that would treat Stiles like the second generation Polish-American treasure that he is. Not to mention he would be an excellent father and provider to the adoptive children they were going to have. Two boys and two girls, named respectively after their parents. Scott and Allison would _of course_ be the godparents of the first one. Yes, he was taking his time trying to woo Stiles (a little too slowly if you asked her) but he had a plan. Allison was sure of this because her and Derek had talked about it during one of their spa days.

 

Spa days had kind of happened on accident. Allison had a pair of vouchers she and Lydia were supposed to use but Lydia got ridiculously sick and Derek had been the only one around. Allison asked and Derek surprisingly agreed without fuss. Now they go at least twice a month, sometimes even three times if it’s been a really tough month. It was their thing and no one in the pack questioned it. Allison knows it’s because they’re afraid of her but lets Derek think it’s because they’re afraid of him.

 

She walks into the living room ready to open a can of whoop ass but deflates completely when she sees Stiles sitting on the couch with Cora right next to him, sharing cereal from a mixing bowl and scooping them up with Lydia’s wooden spoons. Cora was laughing. No wonder Allison didn’t recognize the laughter. Cora never laughs.

 

“Am I still drunk? Because I’m pretty sure I’ve never heard Cora laugh. Cora just growls and huffs.” Allison asked, sitting down on the other side of Stiles.

 

Cora growls at Allison but the threat was lost as milk runs down her chin. Stiles laughs in between shoveling cereal into his mouth.

 

“I know, she takes the whole big bad wolf thing so seriously.” Stiles grins while milk dribbles down the corners of his mouth.

 

Allison stands by her statement: Stiles is a treasure. A sloppy, carefree, spastastic, way-too-sarcastic-for-his-own-good treasure.

 

“You know who takes the ‘big bad wolf thing so seriously’ too? My brother Derek.” Cora casually says, smirking over at Allison as Stiles blushes.

 

Allison grinned back. It was so great seeing Cora get along with someone other than Derek for a change.  She’s always so closed off from everyone and it hurt Allison to see it, since she knew how much it hurt Derek. He confided in her that he wants Cora to get along with the pack and actually _be_ pack and not just the “sister that helps out when shit hits the fan” (his words not Allison’s, that were apparently Cora’s words) but he sees how much Cora doesn’t even try to be friends with anyone and it pains him. They’ve all grown as people in the past years and Derek finally knows he’s where he’s supposed to be; here in Beacon Hills with the pack. He might have lost most of his biological family when Allison’s psychotic aunt finished them but he found family again with the ragtag team of teenagers. Derek wants Cora to feel the same way. For her to not feel so alone anymore.

 

Which was why Allison convinced Lydia to convince Cora to join them last night. Now that was a perfect example of a Mexican stand off, for a few moments it had looked like there was going to be a blood bath.  Allison had to diffuse the situation by putting herself in between the two, literally. She even went as far as palming the wolfsbane dipped pocket knife when Cora growled a little too threateningly. The pocket knife wouldn’t do much damage but that wasn’t the point, the point of it was to give a warning.  Lydia’s phone started ringing Batman’s theme song blasted from her purse breaking the stand off.

 

“How did you guys wake up being best friends?” Allison asks trying for casual but missing it by a mile. She didn’t want to break the easy smiles and relaxed nature going on between Cora and Stiles but she needed to know.

 

Cora and Stiles just smirked at each other. Cora actually blushed a little bit, which made Allison’s eyes almost pop out of her head. Wow. This had to be the weirdest hangover morning that she has ever had. Including that one where the pack ended up at the Grand Canyon.

 

Allison still maintains that it was Stiles’ idea and not hers.

 

“It’s actually a funny story,” Stiles begins, “Cora decided that she was going to, for some odd reason, protect me from anyone, and I do mean _anyone_ coming too close to me.  I think some guy actually pissed himself when she snarled at him for smacking my ass. It was heartwarmingly creepy. Then we bonded over superheroes and their nemeses. After that we decided that we needed a new dance routine for club night.”

 

Allison grinned. Cora rolled her eyes trying to appear nonchalant about it all. Stiles had a cocky smirk on his face and no sign that he was in as much misery as she was. Despite her grin, Allison’s head was still throbbing and her stomach felt hollow.

 

“How come you don’t look like you’re suffering like I am? You’re usually the one that’s always dying on the bathroom floor.” she asked.

 

“Cora did the pain suckage trick.” Stiles shrugs like it’s no big deal. Which technically it isn’t. The pack does it to the humans all the time. It’s just that _Cora_ doesn’t.

 

 _Derek is going to flip his shit._ Allison thinks to herself. She’s fighting everything in her body not to jump around in excitement at this new development.

 

*********************************************************************

 

That’s how it starts: comic book characters, hangover cures and sharing a mixing bowl of cereal. Cora and Stiles are inseparable after that. If Allison is honest, Cora kind of takes over the role of best friend, and Allison can tell Scott is not angry per say, but he is hurt. Allison tries to comfort her husband by gently reminding him about all those years ago when Isaac came into his life and Stiles was pushed aside a bit.  Scott makes his confused puppy face that Allison loves so much, he never realized that he had unknowingly pushed Stiles aside when Isaac moved in with him back in high school. After that Scott tried to be a little more understanding and less brody around Cora and Stiles. Then, there was Derek.

 

Derek was torn between being over the moon Cora was getting along with a pack member and being upset that that pack member was Stiles. He was currently whining about it to Allison during their pedis. Allison really tried not to laugh at how ridiculous he sounded. She just nodded when appropriate and took a drink of her mimosa. Lydia on the other hand was not that understanding.

 

“Derek. Sweetie, you need to stop whining and jump on that.” Lydia says in a tone that can clearly be interpreted as I’m-not-in-the-mood-to-deal-with-your-brand-of-stupid-today. “You’re nearly as pathetically in love as he is. Just go for it. I’ll bet my new Jimmy Choos that he won’t say no.”

 

Derek glared over at Lydia who didn’t even bother to look up from the book in her lap. Allison giggled and that got her glared at too. There really was no winning with Derek.

 

“She’s right, Der. Go for it. We’ll even help with the first date details.” Allison schooled her face back to the sympathetic expression she wore so well. The one she usually reserved for Scott when she needed him to do something for her.

 

“Remind me again why Lydia is here?” Derek huffed shooting the redhead a glare.

 

He was sitting in the chair between them drinking his chai tea like it had peed on his favorite sweater. Which was the gray cashmere sweater Stiles had given him two Christmases ago.

  
“Because _Stiles and the Babes_ have rehearsal after this, Derek. It’s more efficient this way.” Lydia answers, smiling over at Allison. “I still say we should change the name. I don’t see why he gets to name it when it’s obvious he’s not the brains.”

 

“What the hell is ‘ _Stiles and the Babes_ ’?” Derek asked, his brow furrowing even further.

 

“No, but he is the heart of the group. No, don’t give me that look Lyds. I’m right.” Allison said paying for their mani and pedis with Derek’s credit card. “Besides he’s the one that told us about that club and the contest in the first place.”

 

“What’s _Stiles and the Babes_?” Derek asked again pretending not to notice that they were ignoring him on purpose.

 

Scott was right. Stiles’ mannerisms are creeping into Derek’s personality. It’s so cute.  

 

They kept ignoring him and he kept asking the same question and frowning. At this pace Derek is going to be more wrinkled than a Shar Pei. The girls openly laughed at Derek’s huffing when they wouldn’t give him a straight answer all the way to his apartment. Lydia gave a Stiles-worthy snort when Derek’s face broke it’s grumpy look into one of utter confusion when Stiles’ jeep was parked in Derek’s spot.

 

“No more mimosas for you, Ms. Martin.” Derek muttered as he tried to herd the girls up to his apartment knowing that they were not going to tell him anything.

 

Allison thought it was adorable when Derek calls them by their last name and adds a formal salutation to it. It was so out of character for him to do it and he usually only did it when it was just them. She’d asked him about it but he just said he had no idea what she was talking about. Derek Hale is a softy in denial.

 

“Five-six-seven-eight..”Cora’s voice was heard as they opened the door, Katy Perry singing in the back ground.

 

Stiles was rolling his hips next to Cora mimicking her moves to her count, his tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth in concentration.  It must not be up to par with Cora’s expectation because she smacked him in the arm and hissed something at him.

 

“Cor you need to stop fucking hitting me. My fragile male ego won’t be able to take it anymore.” Stiles whined rubbing his arm. “Lydia! Light of my eyes, come defend me!”

 

Allison felt Derek stand up a little straighter next to her and she could almost see the smugness coming off of Lydia. She knows how much it bothers Derek having Stiles call her that and she’s not below to exploiting that particular weakness. Lydia was tired of hearing Derek bitch and moan about Stiles. It was funny how after ignoring him for all through (with the exception of the werewolf drama) high school Lydia is now on Stiles’ side of things almost always.

 

“Is Cora being mean again?” Lydia cooed walking over to them, petting Stiles’ cheek before smacking him playfully.

 

Stiles loved the attention. Allison rolled her eyes at the dork and petted Derek the same way, stifling a giggle when Stiles narrowed his eyes at her. Maybe Lydia wasn’t the only one sick and tired of these two. It was so fun messing with them but it was getting old. Sooner or later the pack was going to have to get a new hobby.

 

Cora wraps an arm around Stiles protectively, smirking at her brother. Allison bites back a smile having an idea of what Cora was trying to do. Poking the metaphorical bear with a jealous stick was on one hand brilliant and maybe the push that these two morons needed to make things happen but on the other hand it’s a terrible idea and someone could get hurt. Allison was willing to bet that Cora and Derek would get into it while Stiles stands on the side watching with fascination not knowing who to cheer for.  

 

“You know Der, we went out last night and I had to physically remove guys and girls from Stiles’ side all night long. You wouldn’t think so but my boy here can get more ass than a toilet seat.” Cora said shaking Stiles.

 

Apparently subtlety is not something Cora messes with.

 

“Is that so?” Derek choked out, swallowing hard and glaring at Cora.

 

“Yep, but don’t worry I kept Stiles safe for you.” Cora’s grin was frightening. Stiles elbows her in the side and hisses for her to shut up his whole face bright red. “No, no Stiles. Derek here needs to know how much of a hot commodity you are. I don’t think he truly understands how much of a fucking hottie you are, Stiles.”

 

Lydia matches Cora’s grin sitting on the couch watching the Hales with as much fascination as her HBO shows. Allison sat next to Lydia biting her bottom lip also watching it all unfold.

 

 _It’s happening. Oh my god. Cora is going to make it happen_. Allison chanted to herself.

 

Derek gave a low warning growl.

 

“I had to fish about five different phone numbers out of his pockets, Der. Five different people copped a feel on his sexy ass. Literally. Have you ever seen his ass shake? Of course you have. Get a couple of shots in him and it just. Will. Not. Stop." Cora ran her fingers through Stiles hair a soft breathy hum slipping from her mouth.

 

"That's enough, Cora." Derek's steely voice did not deter the challenging look she shot at him, her fingers still in Stiles hair.

 

Lydia and Allison held their breaths in anticipation. Both of them practically vibrating out of their skin with the prospect of Derek finally owning up to his feelings for Stiles. Neither of them had thought of provoking him like this because both Derek and Stiles would see right through the facade in an instant.  Cora was just the person to push Derek’s possessive buttons. Her scent was all over Stiles, Scott had told Allison as much, it would be easy for another werewolf to think Cora and Stiles are a couple. If Allison was a betting woman, and she was, she’s willing to bet her brand new Phantom CLS Crossbow that’s exactly what Cora has been doing since she found out that Derek’s unrequited crush isn’t so unrequited.  Werewolves are tactile creatures by nature but Cora tip toed the line between werewolf touching and maybe-could be-girlfriend touching more often than not. Nothing below the waist...well ass smacks didn’t really count. Allison and Lydia regularly smack Stiles’ ass, sometimes because of their night club dance routine and other times just because they can.

 

Cora tilted her head to watch Derek.

 

“Is it?” she asks.

 

Stiles swallows, eyes jumping from Derek to Cora.

 

“Yes.” Derek growls.

 

If anyone had blinked they would have missed it.

 

Derek pulls Stiles away from Cora and has him up against the wall in his kitchen.  Stiles face cradled in Derek’s hands, the pads of his thumbs caressing his cheekbones tenderly. The girls heard Stiles whimper as Derek pressed their lips together in a shy first kiss that Allison will forever coo over.

 

This is the story she will tell at their wedding.

 

It took at least 10 seconds for Stiles to get with the program and return Derek’s kiss, his hands on Derek’s hips holding himself up. One second they’re kissing sweetly and the next Derek is groaning into Stiles mouth as Stiles’ hands roam to Derek’s back pockets getting a good grip on Derek’s ass pulling him closer.

 

Allison and Lydia’s mouths drop open from their seats on the couch. Cora stands to the side with one hand up waiting for a high five from one of the girls smirking at her brother making out with Stiles. Lydia doesn’t take her eyes off of the two dumb boys and swats at Cora’s hand, totally missing it and smacking her boob. Allison is biting her bottom lip, her hands in fists in front of her and is bouncing in her seat trying not to squeal with excitement and ruin the moment.

 

Derek grinds his hips into Stiles’ who groans and gasps turning the kiss even more filthy going as far as hooking one leg over Derek’s hips. Allison’s eyes pop out of her head because Stiles and Derek are practically dry humping like they forgot that they had an audience.

 

“Okay. Enough. I can’t watch this.” Cora breaks the silence. “Drinks are on me. _Stiles and the Babes_ rehearsal can wait until- I can look at my brother in the eye again.”

 

Allison nods fervently, because while she is super excited that this is happening she has no intention of watching them hump. Dry or otherwise. Allison shudders at that thought. Lydia just makes a humming noise but doesn’t move from her spot. She actually leans a little further to try and get a better look. Allison rolls her eyes, pulls Lydia up with her and herds her to the door.

 

“Free booze, Lyds. Free booze.” Allison says as she shuts the door to Derek’s apartment.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
